


Same Love (Larry Stylinson )

by BluBurryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBurryStylinson/pseuds/BluBurryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis! Hurry up!" Zayn said struggling to hold the door. "You need to do this now!"</p>
<p>I can't believe I'm doing this? We have been through much and finally our movement is here. Mine and Harry's moment.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Liam yells as he walks up to me and harry. "I just want to let you know whatever happens after this we all stick together, no matter what." I nodd slightly and look down. I can't cry right now.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" I look straight into Harry's eyes. He nodds slowly.</p>
<p>I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers. This is it. We slowly open the door to what will change everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Love (Larry Stylinson )

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction i have written. Please be patient with me.   
> P.S Enjoy.(:

__________________________________

Harry's Audition

Harry's P.O.V

It all started April 11Th, 2010, the X Factor. Fear ran throughout my whole body causing me to get weak in the knees. And that's when I was called to the stage in front of the whole world, or at least that's what it felt like. My adrenaline kicked in, I have been waiting for this moment for a while now and I'm not going to let my anxiety get the best of me. I ran on to that stage as if I had the worlds wait on my shoulders.

I auditioned.

I made it.

I can't believe I made it. Well of course I can, its me. Everybody loves me, I mean come on look at me? Who can resist?

~July 10Th, 2010~

Months have past. I have watched every single person audition to see who my competition may be. There were pretty good singers so far, but not as good as me of course. But there was this one pretty good audition that got my attention. It was a few days after mine. I think his name was Nail Horan? Niall Horn? Eh, I don't remember. But he seems like he might be a threat, ill just have to get better then ever.

So far today, there were some crappy auditions. I seen this old lady who sound like she might have been dieing, they had to wheel her off the stage. But she was smoking hot, maybe as good looking as me. WAIT! HA! No one is as good looking as me. But that's when I swallowed my words... This beautiful, most gorgeous, extravagant person comes waltzing on to the stage. I have never seen anyone look that good in my life, besides the mirror of course. But that could have me beat. I have never been in love with anybody in life, until now....

Louis audition

Louis P.O.V

'Journal entry 120, July 10Th 2010. The BIG day! Today is the day, the day I have been waiting for. The X Factor Addition. Leading up to this day I have been bullied. But not anymore! Those who have bullied me are going to be like "Oh Louis, be my friend! I'm sorry for the wrong I did. I didn't know better I was a kid." Blah, blah , blah that's all I'm gonna hear. When I'm rich and famous and making more money in a week then they are in a year, I'm just going to sit back in laugh and scream look at me now. ! Well I obviously have to go. Off to my audition.! Wish me luck journal. To be continued.... '

We arrived at the audition, almost late.

"I'm so nervous mom!" I exclaimed.

"You will do fine" she replied. I hope she's right. I had all this confidence to get up on stage and sing my but off, up until now. I feel as if my heart fell to my but, no exaggeration.

I'm standing there pacing back and forth , waiting for my number to be called on. I peaked out into the crowed , I wish wouldn't have done that. Now I feel like my heart came out of my butt and got rip to shreds by a pack of blood thirsty wolves.

I look at my mom " I can't do this".

" Yes u can Louis, I believe in you!"

Over the announcement " 155204"

Mom looks at me with a smile "Now get out there!" She said while pushing me towards the stage.

I. ABOUT. DIED. !

I walked on to that stage like there was no tomorrow, looking confident as ever. But feeling like I had no chance.

I tried the best I could.

I passed.

Once I heard the 3rd yes I felt like I was dreaming. How could this possible be happening to me? Of all the people in this world, me!? I tried to stay calm in front of the world , but could not keep it in. I jumped up and down, thanked the judges and ran off the stage to my mom. Giving her the biggest hug I have ever gave her before. Letting her know how much I love her and appreciate her. I guess I'm just emotional like that.

'Continued..... I MADE It! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! Oh my gosh I made it! I can't believe It. There's just so much to say, but I can put it all in words. Fjdidibdbcksldkcjdjdjd ahhhhhhhhhh! This is crazy! OK, OK alright. Clam down Louis, clam down. Breath, breath. Alright, well journal today felt weird. Besides the nervousness and excitement. I felt as if like I had butterflies in my stomach. They came out of no where. Like I fell in love, but I didn't even meet really anybody that could have made me feel that way.. I'm confused. Very confused. Well good night journal.'

 


End file.
